


Under the Moon

by Anonymous



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Death Threats, Knotting, M/M, Mating Rituals, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, mention of bullying, neither actually happens, see chapter notes for better explanations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-08 23:56:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15254877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Evgeni has escaped his homeland for the sake of his safety and the safety of his pack. He finds a new home over the course of a month.





	1. The New Moon

**Author's Note:**

> based on the prompt _Werewolf AU with wolves taking mates and mating outside in the forest._
> 
> this fic mentions threats of death and non-con, but neither actually occurs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in this chapter:  
> -allusion to threat of death (but it doesn't actually happen)  
> -mention of bones breaking (as part of a character shifting from wolf to human)  
> -brief sexual content (both participants are werewolves in human form)

Evgeni collapsed next to a large tree, forcing himself not to pant too loudly. Had the emperor-general's men found him despite all his plans? Would his pack be blotted from existence as punishment for his defiance?

A loud splash drew him out of his thoughts. He slowly turned his head towards the source of the sound and felt his jaw drop at the sight of a large shadowy figure emerging from the river.

_"What in the name of all things holy is that?"_ asked a member of the group tracking Evgeni in their native language, unknowingly articulating the thought running through Evgeni's mind.

_"I don't know, but it doesn't want us here, so let's respect its wishes,"_ the group leader replied. _"We'll tell His Majesty that it killed Malkin - that way we won't be sent anywhere else looking for that sneaky brat."_

_"Aye, sir!"_ The group acknowledged the order, and Evgeni sent a silent blessing of gratitude to the Moon. Within a minute or so, the group had loudly marched out of the forest, almost as if they wanted Evgeni to hear them leaving him be.

Evgeni took a small step towards the river, where the shadowy figure still stood. "Hello, whoever you are," he whispered. "I'm not know if you understand this, but...thank you."

To Evgeni's shock, the shadowy figure shifted into a beautiful wolf, then walked out of the river and up to Evgeni with a soft whine. "Don't worry, I gonna be okay," he whispered, patting the wolf's head. "I'm find pack by full moon."

The wolf whined again, this time nosing at Evgeni's wrist. It took a few seconds for Evgeni to realize what the wolf was trying to tell him: "You want I'm join your pack??" A happy yip confirmed that that was exactly what the wolf meant. "You allowed decide alone?" The wolf huffed indignantly. "Okay, fair enough, weird to ask if can't..." He took a deep breath and smiled at the wolf. "I accept offer of pack."

The wolf barked loudly, then walked around the tree. Evgeni cringed at the sound of breaking bones; the new moon was the most painful time for a wolf to shift, which was the main reason he'd stayed in his human form despite being pursued by the emperor-general's men.

"Face -" A coughing fit interrupted the newly shifted man's words. "Face the tree, please."

Evgeni complied, resting his forehead against the bark of the tree. "Okay."

"Close your -" Another coughing fit ensued. "Sorry."

"It's okay," Evgeni reassured him. "Close my eyes?"

"Yes, please."

Evgeni did so. "Okay. Ready when you are." He heard the other man slowly walk towards him, every step echoing thanks to the temporary sensory deprivation - and yet the touch of lips against his neck still took him by surprise, as did the arms snaking around his stomach and holding him tight.

"I claim you for the pack," the other man whispered before biting Evgeni's neck. The bite itself stung slightly, but the shifting of pack bonds within Evgeni caused him to shudder. The other man pulled Evgeni as close as possible, tugging his shirt enough to cause small tears. "Easy, easy..."

Evgeni tried to speak, but only a moan came out. His face reddened as he realized that he was being held against the other man's naked body, causing his own body to react inappropriately. "I'm sorry," he choked out.

"You're not the one who needs to apologize," the other man sighed. "I'm sorry for being too impatient to look for clothes before claiming you for the pack."

Evgeni had an idea. "Let me touch myself. Don't let go of me."

"Okay..." The other man moaned as he tightened his grip around Evgeni, who slid his hand down his pants and started stroking his leaking cock.

With a sound akin to a howl, Evgeni came, his body quivering against the other man's. "Is okay, let go..."

The other man came with his own guttural shout, his grip not loosening until he was completely spent. "I'm sorry," he whispered as he helped Evgeni find his footing. "You can open your eyes and turn around once I've shifted. I'm so sorry."

Evgeni frowned at the sound of breaking bones, followed by a familiar bark. He opened his eyes and turned around. "Twice shift under new moon - you okay?" The wolf yipped in affirmation. "Then lead way to new pack, please." The wolf barked and ran off towards the river. With a quick prayer to the Moon for success in his new pack - and forgiveness for his soiled state - Evgeni followed the wolf towards his future.


	2. The Full Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in this chapter:  
> -threat of non-con (but it doesn't actually occur)  
> -threat of death (but it doesn't actually occur)  
> -non-explicit sexual content (both participants are werewolves in wolf form)

Evgeni woke up twitching, his clothes pressing painfully against his skin. It was the night of the full moon, and the darkness outside the cave told Evgeni to expect his new packmates' howls any minute now. The time had come to shift.

He carefully pulled off his clothes, cringing when he remembered that this was the same outfit he'd worn two weeks earlier when he'd joined the pack. The others had sniggered at the tears on Evgeni's shirt and the stain on his pants, but after regaining their composure they had welcomed him warmly. They hadn't pressed for details regarding his escape from his homeland, to Evgeni's relief - in fact, since they were magically inclined, they had vowed to find a way of telling Evgeni's birth pack that he was still alive. In short, everything was going very smoothly.

But as Evgeni shifted, he couldn't help thinking about the part of his new life that wasn't going very smoothly: his interactions with the man who had brought him into the pack.

It was a cumbersome way of referring to him, but he didn't have a better option. Just like in his homeland, it was considered rude in this land to refer to a wolf by their human name while they were in wolf form, and since the man hadn't shifted since the night of the new moon, Evgeni had never heard his name. Evgeni's early attempts at asking his packmates about it had resulted in them changing the topic, so he'd decided to stop asking them. Instead, he'd planned to ask the man directly whenever he next shifted, figuring it had to happen sooner or later. But to Evgeni's bewilderment, it simply hadn't happened. While the wolf was very kind and friendly, not to mention gorgeous, Evgeni really wanted to get to know him as a man, too. Perhaps he'd get his chance after the full moon.

In any case, the full moon was now rising, so he listened to his packmates howling for a few moments, then walked outside of the cave and joined in the beautiful chorus. It wasn't as loud as the symphony of his birth pack, but that was simply because his birth pack was much larger than this pack; in both cases, the sound of howls under the full moon was a sign of home, of safety, of love.

He followed the magical pull of the pack to the river at the edge of the forest, yipping in recognition of the tree where he'd received the bite to join the pack. His packmates were already gathered there, nosing each other in affirmation of the pack bonds. Naturally, he joined in right away, feeling stronger with each new scent.

The final wolf to scent him was the one who had brought him into the pack. As their noses rubbed against each other's fur, he noticed that the other wolves were walking into the forest in pairs - now that the pack bonds had been affirmed, it was time to affirm mate bonds. Given how affectionate the pack was in human form, he wasn't entirely surprised to see so many of them leave two by two...until he finished scenting the other wolf, looked around, and saw that they were alone. Were they the only two unmated wolves in the pack?

The other wolf whined softly, attracting his attention. He watched the other wolf walk towards the tree where the bite had taken place, then stretch into a pose that could only mean one thing: wanting to mate.

He closed his eyes and collected his thoughts. The two of them had had several friendly interactions as wolves, and their interactions with him in human form had been just as friendly. His wolf side wanted to accept the offer to mate, given how handsome and powerful the other wolf was. But even under the full moon, his human side insisted that he explain one potentially crucial detail before trying to mate.

He opened his eyes, then walked to the other wolf and rolled belly-up to reveal the large scar above his hind legs. The other wolf whined sadly before yipping in question - he understood that the scar was something bad, but didn't recognize its origin. This made sense considering the other wolf wasn't from his homeland; however, it did indicate the need for more detail than could be provided in wolf form.

The full moon made the shift back to human relatively easy, which helped ease Evgeni's nerves. "I have to say why I'm leave home," he whispered. The wolf whined and nosed Evgeni's cheek in comfort. "My homeland ruled by emperor-general who comes to villages every summer and marks young people he's want for his court or his army next winter. Where marked means where he want you. Mark right above privates means..." Evgeni swallowed back a sob. "...Mark right above privates means he's want me for sex. He want bend me over dark magic wolfsbane bench so I'm never shift to wolf again." Evgeni started crying, prompting the wolf to lick his cheeks carefully. "Couple years earlier, I'm make promise to let Moon find my mate. Can't happen if I'm taken by emperor-general. After I marked, I work out plan to escape, and then one night...I'm do. I'm leave very sad note so pack can say they think I dead - if I caught, then pack lied to emperor-general and all killed."

The wolf pressed his nose to the scar for a few moments, then lifted his head and barked skyward seven times. Evgeni understood right away: "You asking if Moon found me as your mate." The wolf nodded, so Evgeni shifted back to his wolf form, lifted his head, and barked skyward seven times.

The full moon flickered to black once, twice, thrice. Yes, the Moon had found them each other as their mates - and the howls from their packmates deep in the forest served as happy cheers of congratulation.

And so he watched the other wolf stretch into the familiar position once again, then mounted and knotted him against the tree where the bite to join the pack had taken place. Their howls of pleasure rang out the entire night.


	3. The New Moon (Again)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in this chapter:  
> -recollection of verbal bullying based on physical appearance  
> -low self-esteem as a result thereof

Evgeni sighed, resting his head on the tree where he had not only joined his new pack under the last new moon four weeks ago, but also bonded with the mate the Moon had found for him under the last full moon two weeks ago. It was by far his favorite tree in the forest for those reasons.

In fact, he had another reason to love that tree: It was where he and his mate had properly introduced themselves the morning after their first bonding. He'd woken up alone, having apparently rolled out of his mate once his knot had lessened during the night, only for a handsome man his age to walk up to him with a shy smile. Recognizing this man as his mate by instinct, he'd shifted and introduced himself as Evgeni. His mate had introduced himself as Sidney, and they'd proceeded to kiss for a few minutes before joining the rest of the pack for breakfast.

After that morning, the two were close to inseparable. Sidney was slowly teaching Evgeni how to manipulate the river's magic to transform into a protective shadow figure if needed, and Evgeni was slowly teaching Sidney his native language simply because he could. Evgeni's mate still spent most of his time as a wolf, which Evgeni didn't understand but respected. Similarly, while Evgeni sometimes went shirtless or wore mid-length pants as the weather grew warmer, Sidney always opted for long sleeves and long pants; Sidney never seemed bothered by the temperature, so Evgeni kept his curiosity to himself. After all, they were happy together, which was the important thing.

And now, on this night of the new moon, Evgeni was waiting for Sidney at 'their' tree so they could mate as humans. Evgeni was slightly nervous, but he suspected Sidney was even more nervous given that he'd avoided talking about it all day. Those suspicions were confirmed when Sidney finally walked up to the tree, his hands shaking at his sides. "Hi."

"Hello, Sidney my love." Evgeni smiled broadly, only to frown when Sidney's mouth barely moved. "What wrong?"

"I..." Sidney looked up at the night sky, avoiding Evgeni's gaze. "I've never done this before."

"I'm know that already," Evgeni pointed out gently. "I'm never do this before either. Part of promise to Moon - can't do anything until mate is found."

"It's more than that." Sidney lowered his gaze so his eyes met Evgeni's. "I don't know if you have this custom in your homeland, but around here we send our children to the local schools to interact with people outside the pack - it helps reduce tension with humans. I was...teased, a lot, especially in high school, for being ugly. And even now, when I go out as a human, I hear whispers about how bad I look. So...so I stay in my handsome form."

"Oh, Sidney..." Evgeni pulled his mate into a hug. "Yes, you very handsome wolf. But you very handsome man, too. Why you think I'm always stare at you, hm?"

"Because we're mates, so you have to like me?" Sidney mumbled into Evgeni's chest.

"Not how work," Evgeni retorted. "You very handsome. Local people very dumb." To prove his point, he gave Sidney a big kiss and allowed his hands to wander down Sidney's back to his ass. "When you claim me for pack, feel so strong - I'm know you gonna keep me safe. Now I'm get to know you, you just amazing. And you so, so gorgeous...let me love you, Sidney, please."

"Okay," Sidney whispered. He exhaled a shaky breath as Evgeni lowered his arms. "Since you knotted me at the full moon, I should take you tonight, right?"

"That most traditional, but I don't think it only way allowed." Evgeni tugged off his shirt, smirking at how Sidney's eyes widened. "You happy with Moon finding me for you?"

"Very." Sidney still looked somewhat nervous as he quickly removed his own shirt. "What about you?"

Evgeni tried to speak, but Sidney's broad, toned chest left him unable to do anything but stare.

"Evgeni?"

He blinked, then pulled down his pants and took a step towards Sidney. "You can't see I'm most happy?"

Sidney gulped, his gaze locked on Evgeni's now-exposed erection. It took him a few tries to remove his own pants with shaking hands. "What if it's bad?"

"Not possible." Evgeni licked his lips as he took in every inch of his mate's naked body, finally settling his gaze on his throbbing cock. "Want that in me, Sidney, want very much."

"Okay." Sidney walked up to Evgeni and kissed him hard, moving them until Evgeni's back hit the tree. "Grab some of the leaves."

Evgeni did as he was told and handed them to Sidney. They kissed a little more, and eventually Sidney shoved Evgeni downwards so he was lying on the ground. Evgeni marveled at the sight of Sidney effortlessly crushing the leaves to release a clear gel. "To help with moving?"

"Exactly," Sidney confirmed. He knelt between Evgeni's legs and began to slowly spread the gel within Evgeni's ass, hitting the sweet spot every so often.

"Sidney..." Evgeni didn't bother holding back his moans as Sidney kept adding fingers. "Please, need my mate, need you..."

"Then you'll have me, Evgeni." Sidney removed his hand, spread more gel on his cock, then slipped within Evgeni and began to thrust. "Oh, Evgeni..."

"Not gonna last," Evgeni admitted far sooner than he would have preferred.

"Come with me!" Sidney thrust one last time against Evgeni's sweet spot, and they both came with the sort of shouts that had accompanied their first night together a month earlier.

Eventually, Sidney pulled out of Evgeni and kissed him softly. "Thank you, my mate."

"Always."

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and/or comments always welcome!  
> please let me know if something should be tagged/explained differently!


End file.
